


In my world

by Starhilm



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Reader-Insert, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhilm/pseuds/Starhilm
Summary: Y/N was filming a black butler cmv with their friend Adrian but when they get home the door is unlocked and they meet some familiar faces.Non-binary readerI refer to Grell as female.





	1. Chapter 1

You and Adrian were filming a black butler cmv to the song demons and angels 

Your friend Adrian was cosplaying the undertaker while you were cosplaying as Grell.

You had finally managed to get the shots you needed in that forest.

You and Adrian had pland on having a karaoke night in cosplay. 

When you were walking home to your house there were alot of people staring at you because of your cosplays.

When you and Adrian got to your house you handed Adrian the key.

"It's not locked" he stated

Y/n pov

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes and I think I hear voices" said Adrian.

Adrian carefully opened the door.

There were five strangers in my house.

The people stared at us and we stared back.

Then it hit me, the strangers looked exactly like black butler characters, mabye they were cosplaying to.

"Sebastian why are there two Undertakers and Grells?" A boy with blue hair asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know my lord" a butler answered.

I turn to my right to see Adrian smiling and staring at the Undertaker.  
"Welp, what about some introductions?" He smirked." I'm Adrian" as soon as he said it I saw the Undertakers shook expression.   
'so the theories are true' I thought.

" I'm Y/n L/n" I said

"I am Ciel Phantomhive"   
"I am Sebastian Michaelis"  
"I am Grell sutcliff"  
"I am Ash Landers"  
"And I am the Undertaker"

"Okay good," said Adrian "now, how did you get in here?"

"Why do you look like me?" The Undertaker asked.

"I asked first" stated Adrian.

"Fair enough, I do not really know how I just woke up outside and that butler unlocked the door, now my question" the Undertaker giggled.

Everybody else just watched the two Undertakers talk.

"Okay, well you are in C/n in the 21st century and the reason I look like this is because of cosplay" Adrian said his smile not leaving his lips.

"Well this is going to be one hell of an adventure" I said.


	2. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should they stay?

"Well this is going to be one hell of an adventure" I said

I looked at the demon as I said it.

"Were will they be sleeping?" I asked

Adrian looked at me with a smile.

" Are you suggesting what I think you are?" I asked

He only nodded.

"Fine" I sighed "they can stay"

"Yes!" He cheered.

"You guys are aloud to stay here if you want" I said

"Not that I'm not grateful, but how do you know that you can you trust us?" Ash asked 

"I know lots of things" Adrian said with one of his creepy 'Undertaker smiles' as I call them.   
That guy can really get in character.

"So, Ciel, Grell and the Undertaker need beds because the angel and demon don't need sleep." I Said.

As soon as I said that I got pushed against the wall by Sebastian.   
"How do you know?" He asked.

"Let Y/n go so they can explain" Said Adrian.

He let me go.

"In this world you guys don't exist you are just characters in a book in a 'manga'" I explained "so both me and Adrian know all about you, about angles, grim reapers and demons... "

*Time skip

It took some explaining but now they kind of understand, I think.

"Are we still going to have a karaoke night?" I asked Adrian

"Yeah why not, but I think we should have it here at your house so the bb cast can join"

"BB cast?"

"Yes bb cast, that's what I'm calling them"

"Okay I'm going to change in to something more comfortable"

"While you do that I'm going to select some songs that I think the cast would like"

I walked to my room and saw my cat (Sebastian) lying on my bed.

I changed into a F/c shirt and some black pants.

And walked in to the living room whith Sebastian (the cat ) besides me as Adrian still in cosplay try to explain to the cast what karaoke is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Chapter.


	3. Karaoke night part 1

I walked in to the living room with Sebastian (the cat) besides me I saw Adrian still in cosplay try to explain to the cast what karaoke is.

"Who are you?" Asked Ciel when he saw me. "Are you the lord of the house?"

"I'm Y/n" I said a little anoyed. "And I guess I'm kind of the lord and the lady of the house so you're not completely wrong"

This just made him confused.

"How can you be the lord and the lady of the house?" Asked Ciel

"I'm non-binary" I answered

"What is non-binary? Is it a creature like a demon?" 

Adrian was dying with laughter at this point.

"No, it's not like that" I explained   
" I am not male or female I'm something inbetween"

"Okay, but how, how can you be born not as a girl or a boy?"

"I was born as another gender but I didn't fell comfortable with it, like Grell"

"So you are a man that think you are a woman Like him?"

"No, I am non-binary and Grell sutcliff is a female in the wrong body" 

"You know what? Just please refer to me as they, them" I sighed.

"Now that's done" interrupted Adrian.  
"What about we start the karaoke night?"

Adrian started the TV (that took some explaining as well) and started to pick songs.

"Y/n do you think Undertaker should sing ' Madhatter ' or ' they're comming to take me away' ?"

"Why can't he sing one of them and you the other one?" I asked Adrian.

"Oh you're right"

"Okay everybody" he shouted catching the attention of the cast. "I'm going to sing something first and then it's your turn"

He started his song.

"Remember when you ran away  
And I got on my knees  
And begged you not to leave  
Because I'd go berserk" 

"Well, you left me anyhow  
And then the days got worse and worse  
And now you see I've gone  
Completely out of my mind"

"And, they're coming to take me away ha-haaa~"

"They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha haaa~"

"To the funny farm  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see those nice young men  
In their clean white coats  
And they're coming to take me away ha haaa~"

"You thought it was a joke  
And so you laughed  
You laughed when I had said  
That losing you would make me flip my lid"

"Right?"

He looked at me and stretched out his hand.  
I just shook my head, I knew that it is his way of asking for a dance without breaking character.

" You know you laughed  
I heard you laugh. You laughed  
You laughed and laughed and then you left  
But now you know I'm utterly mad"

"And, they're coming to take me away ha haaa  
They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha haaa"

"To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds  
And basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away ha haaa"

"I cooked your food  
I cleaned your house  
And this is how you pay me back  
For all my kind unselfish, loving deeds?"

"Huh?" 

"Well you just wait  
They'll find you yet  
And when they do they'll put you in  
The A.S.P.C.A., you mangy mutt!"

"And, they're coming to take me away ha haaa  
They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha haa  
To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see those nice young men  
In their clean white coats  
And they're coming to take me away ha haaaa!  
To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds  
And basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away ha haaa!  
To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats..."  


"Well, that was ...interesting..." Said Ciel "but I won't sing something like that"

"You don't have to" I reassured him.

"Who wants to sing something now?"  
Adrian asked.

"Sebastian, I want you to sing something" Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord"


	4. Karaoke night part 2

"Sebastian I want you to sing something"

"Yes my lord"

\-------____--___(y/n pov)___--__------_____--

"Okay, What do you want to sing?" I asked

" I do not know what kind of music there is in this time, m'lord"

"First of all just because I'm wearing pants does not mean I'm a man" I started. I hope they will understand the whole 'non-binary thing' soon.

"Of course m'lady" 

I sighed.

"Sebastian I'm not a lady or a lord I'm non-bin--  
You know what? Just call me lasagna"

"Y/n, stop you're going to break him" said Adrian while trying not to laugh.

"Secound, Sebastian do you think you can sing anything?" I asked.

"Of course my lasagna" he said in a serious tone. 

And there goes Adrian, he can't hold his laughter anymore. Now he's really a convincing Undertaker.

"Adrian why are you still in cosplay?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I just like that they are all so confused by it" 

"Okay but can you at least take of the wig?"

He did as I said. 

"I'm going to put the wig back" he Said as he ran to get his bag.

"Okay " I said awkwardly "I will see what songs I think you can sing" 

I took up my phone, they all seemed very confused by this. I opened Spotify, went to one of my playlists and presed shuffle.

Then I heard something. Someone sneezed. I looked up from my phone.

"Do you have any pets?" Asked Ciel

"Oh, yes I do" I said "I'll go get him"

I walked to the kitchen were the cat food was and saw Sebastian (the cat) eating. 

I took some allergymedicin with me as well.

"Here" I said giving Ciel the medicin "take this"

I walked back to the kitchen and took Sebastian (the cat) with me.

"Sebastian" I said catching the attention of the demon "I want you to meet Sebastian" 

I showed him my cat. He started to 'fanboy' over Sebastian (the cat).

"Is it okay if I hold him? My lasagna"

"First of all you don't have to call me that, just call me Y/n. Secound, he does not like to be carried by someone he don't know but if you sit down he will probably come to you" 

I watched with an amused look on my face as the demon played with my cat.

"Did you know I named him after you" I asked Sebastian.

But before he could answer Adrian came into the room, his eyes were closed.

He walked up to Ash, who had been extremely quiet and yelled.

"Cristo!" He opened his eyes and was immediately pined down to the floor.

Nobody noticed that Sebastians (the demon) eyes turned black for a secound.

I ran to help Adrian then I saw that his eyes were completely black. He was wearing his scleral lenses.

"Ash calm down" I yelled "Adrian was only playing a prank on you" I tried to explain.

"Can't you see his eyes?" Ash yelled back "your 'friend' is a demon"

"No he's only human, here let me show you"

He let go of Adrian.

"Take out your lenses Adrian" I sighed

He took out his lenses.

"See?" I asked Ash.

"You're right, I apologize for acting so drastically" he said 

"It's fine" I insisted "oh, now that Adrian is back we should continue"

"Let's see now Sebastian your song is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave song suggestions. Plz


	5. Karaoke night part 2

"Sebastian I want you to sing something"

"Yes my lord"

\-------____--___(y/n pov)___--__------_____--

"Okay, What do you want to sing?" I asked

" I do not know what kind of music there is in this time, m'lord"

"First of all just because I'm wearing pants does not mean I'm a man" I started. I hope they will understand the whole 'non-binary thing' soon.

"Of course m'lady" 

I sighed.

"Sebastian I'm not a lady or a lord I'm non-bin--  
You know what? Just call me lasagna"

"Y/n, stop you're going to break him" said Adrian while trying not to laugh.

"Secound, Sebastian do you think you can sing anything?" I asked.

"Of course my lasagna" he said in a serious tone. 

And there goes Adrian, he can't hold his laughter anymore. Now he's really a convincing Undertaker.

"Adrian why are you still in cosplay?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I just like that they are all so confused by it" 

"Okay but can you at least take of the wig?"

He did as I said. 

"I'm going to put the wig back" he Said as he ran to get his bag.

"Okay " I said awkwardly "I will see what songs I think you can sing" 

I took up my phone, they all seemed very confused by this. I opened Spotify, went to one of my playlists and presed shuffle.

Then I heard something. Someone sneezed. I looked up from my phone.

"Do you have any pets?" Asked Ciel

"Oh, yes I do" I said "I'll go get him"

I walked to the kitchen were the cat food was and saw Sebastian (the cat) eating. 

I took some allergymedicin with me as well.

"Here" I said giving Ciel the medicin "take this"

I walked back to the kitchen and took Sebastian (the cat) with me.

"Sebastian" I said catching the attention of the demon "I want you to meet Sebastian" 

I showed him my cat. He started to 'fanboy' over Sebastian (the cat).

"Is it okay if I hold him? My lasagna"

"First of all you don't have to call me that, just call me Y/n. Secound, he does not like to be carried by someone he don't know but if you sit down he will probably come to you" 

I watched with an amused look on my face as the demon played with my cat.

"Did you know I named him after you" I asked Sebastian.

But before he could answer Adrian came into the room, his eyes were closed.

He walked up to Ash, who had been extremely quiet and yelled.

"Cristo!" He opened his eyes and was immediately pined down to the floor.

Nobody noticed that Sebastians (the demon) eyes turned black for a secound.

I ran to help Adrian then I saw that his eyes were completely black. He was wearing his scleral lenses.

"Ash calm down" I yelled "Adrian was only playing a prank on you" I tried to explain.

"Can't you see his eyes?" Ash yelled back "your 'friend' is a demon"

"No he's only human, here let me show you"

He let go of Adrian.

"Take out your lenses Adrian" I sighed

He took out his lenses.

"See?" I asked Ash.

"You're right, I apologize for acting so drastically" he said 

"It's fine" I insisted "oh, now that Adrian is back we should continue"

"Let's see now Sebastian your song is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave song suggestions. Plz

**Author's Note:**

> I have this fanfic on wattpad as well.


End file.
